wiki4battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dormin Arc
This arc has been canceled. Reason: The user was using this arc solely to promote his own characters, and completely disregarded the community. As a result, this arc is not considered to be part of the canon. The Dormin Arc is the fifth arc to take place at User Battle Wiki, and the fourth to take place at its IRC. It proceeds the Mysteries Arc and immediately follows the reconstruction of the Mirror Universe. Story As a dark force dwelled over File island,some shadows appeared.Possibly the work of some dark forces. Katie,Amaterasu,Handy,Gold Starman and company were in peace until some enfought The Koopa Bros. Justimon killed them with Thunderclap. Mega,Talia and Handy found a new enemy and fought the Axem Rangers X and won by them having no oxygen to breathe in a dark void. Amaterasu was in peace, until Killer Shrews attacked her.She relied on the paintbrush techniques to kill the whole pack of the rodent cryptids. Handy,Timson,Katie,and Wafer Girl were relaxing until the relic god,Gohdan appeared.but he was beat easily by Everyone's favorite Nub handler,Handy because of massive bleeding.Timson also violently yelled at Handy about the arc. Handy,Katie,Taila and Sinspore were fighting Dr Robotnik's Big Arm,Which was defeated once again by Handy.Not to mention,Katie helped too. TBC Allies The Allies are the group of people that support the event-exclusives and attack the enemies. If the Allies win, they will be rewarded 2,500 points; 4,000 points if they partook in the final battle. *Timson622222 **Talia Wright *Red suplexknight **Platinum Knights *Mega *BioMaverick OP Non-Player Allies Stafy *Dejeel *Ashi *Konk Godzilla Unleashed *Krystalak *Obsidius Yu-Gi-Oh! *Van'Dalgyon The Dark Dragon Lord *Cyber Dinosaur *Biofalcon Ultraman Tiga *Gakuma (male and female) *Leilons *Geo Shark *Zoyger Super Mario Galaxy *Bouldergeist *Fiery Dino Piranha Yu-Gi-Oh! *Volcanic Doomfire *Majestic Star Dragon *Majestic Red Dragon Silent Hill *Pyramid Head Pokémon *Panpour *Tabunne *Snivy *Chroneko Legend Of Zelda *Yeta Happy Tree Friends *Fliqpy *Flippy *Petunia *Nutty Neutrals The Neutrals are passive fighters who, although usually having the same goal as the allies, can attack the allies if they get in the way or if they just feel like attacking them. Neutrals may also fight for fun and they usually don't care who gets hurt. Keep in mind that moves that target everyone will target the allies as well. If the Allies win, the Neutrals will be rewarded the same offered rewards as the Allies, but 200 points will be deducted from their score for each ally they defeated for every battle. *X pro (Temporarily showing) Non-Player Neutrals Fantaisa 2000 *The Fire Bird Yu-Gi-Oh! *Aussa The Earth Charmer Adventure Time *Finn *Jake *Lady Raincorn Traitors The Traitors are the combatants who decide to ally with the enemies, thus betraying the User Battle Wiki's army. Traitors usually aid the allies out of anger or because they feel like it, or they are allured by the high amount of points offered. If the Enemies win, the Traitors will win 5,000 points for every fight they partook in, as well as 500 points for every ally defeated. If they lose, however, all Traitors will be banned from the wiki for seven days. There are no traitors so far. Non-Player Enemies *Koopa Bros(Defeated on 1/23/11 by Justimon and GoldStarman) *Axem Rangers X(Defeated on 1/24/11 By Taila,Mega and Handy) *Killer Shrews('Defeated '''on 1/25/11 by Amaterasu) *Gohdan('Defeated 'on 1/26/11 by Handy) *Big Arm('Defeated '''on 1/27/11 by Handy and Katie) *Dark Fawful *Dark Bowser *Neo Ridley *BlackWarGreymon *Prince Fluff *Zant *Splendont *Roman Goodwin *Gloomtail *BlackMetalGarurumon *MetalSeadramon *Puppetmon *Machinedramon *Piedmon Outcome